Sharing Sugar
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: The only thing Ginny wanted was a little sugar to bake her Mom’s birthday cake, yet she soon finds that you should never ask Draco Malfoy for help….especially when you’re baking. DG oneshot


A/N: This was a fic written for xcalignious as a part of the D/G Fic Exhchange lj group. If you're looking for some quality D/G fics go visit and support us. http/community. not completely sure if I like this fic but I thought I'd post it anyways, since I haven't for nearly a year (…or something like that).

Sharing Sugar

Summary: The only thing Ginny wanted was a little sugar to bake her Mom's birthday cake, yet she soon finds that you should never ask Draco Malfoy for help….especially when you're baking. D/G one shot fic.

Prompt: "Well maybe you should have a dick up your arse instead of your head"

-

-

-

When it comes down to it you can always blame Ron, or at least this was Ginny's line of thinking. Well to be more specific you could blame the owl that Ron had gotten Ginny for her birthday, Destry. Destry was not your typical owl. The light brown owl took pride in his work and got any post to where it had to be on time. But after his short time in the Weasley household he seemed to have channeled a lot of energy from Fred and George. In short, he was a tricky little blighter.

Ginny immediately loved him and he loved her, yet he had a mischievous side. He was belligerent around other owls and he was always picking on Errol and Pig. On top of that he also seemed to hate Crookshanks. In fact, he loved to chase Crookshanks, something Ginny, Hermione and the rest of her family could never comprehend…why would Crookshanks the Terrible (as Percy had labeled him after he attached himself to Percy's leg and hadn't let go for an hour) even allow himself to be chased by an owl? Yet he did. Of course, the one day he decided to cause complete terror just had to be Molly Weasley's birthday.

October 30th was Molly Weasley's birthday and everyone in the Weasley family understood that it was going to be a big one. In the past year, Molly Weasley had dealt with more drama than a matriarch should. She had bailed Fred out of jail three times and George twice. She had walked in on her beloved Bill doing unmentionable things with the not-so beloved Fleur, she had taught Charlie how to deal with his first-born and she had endured countless attempts on her youngest son's life as he was now an Auror. Not to mention, keeping the Weasley household in order and well fed. In short, Molly had had a busy year.

Ginny hadn't known what to get her Mom for her birthday at all. With six other siblings, the competition to have the best present was fierce and extremely cutthroat. She knew she could not just walk into Gladrag's and get her mother the most expensive robe there…Ron already had that one covered. Being the only daughter Ginny knew that she had to give her Mother the best present out of the six. So Ginny decided do the one thing she knew that her brothers could not—cook.

Whenever Ginny thought of good cooking, she immediately thought of Molly Weasley. Molly Weasley could cook like knew other, a fact which she knew and was damn proud of. She had tried to teach her daughter how to cook, and to her great distress, failed immensely. Cooking was not something that Ginny cared about, it's not that she couldn't but more that she did not like to take the time out of her day to cook it was much easier to order out.

But for her mother's birthday, Ginny was willing to bake, something she hadn't done in years. Ginny was willing to put everything into this cake, just to show her Mum how much she really cared for her.

It also helped that cooking seemed to be the only thing that could put a certain someone out of her mind—that certain someone being Draco Malfoy. Her relationship with Draco Malfoy was one of the most confusing and yet most reliable parts about her life these days. And it was because of that that Ginny was so annoyed that she and Draco had recently gotten into an argument over Harry Potter, of all things.

Whatever Malfoy might say he always became a bit irrational whenever Harry Potter became involved in something. Ginny sympathized with him to an extent after having been the same way for years. But perhaps it was because Ginny only saw Harry as a brother now or that she had personally thought him to be completely daft concerning most topics for years now or maybe even that he was currently dating her best friend Luna that Ginny did not think it was such a big deal if Harry spent a weekend at her flat because his own was horrendously infested by rabid Pixies. In fact, she had thought it was extremely magnanimous of her especially considering it was _might_ have been her fault that it happened.

Draco, obviously, did not think the same way. When Harry Potter had opened the door sleepily in his boxers when Draco paid Ginny a surprise visit he automatically assumed the worst. Here was his adversary opening the door to his girlfriend's flat half-naked. He was understandably bewildered. And by bewildered I mean angry. The fight that ensued between Draco and Ginny was one of their worst as he thought she was cheating on him and she was angry that he would actually think that she would do that and with Harry Potter of all people.

But never mind that, Ginny was not thinking about that today. Her mother's birthday celebration was later in the evening and she wanted her present to be perfect. In fact, Ginny had spent her entire day going over the recipe for her mother's famed double chunk chocolate chip cake. After shooing Crookshanks off the table, Ginny got all the ingredients and set them out on the kitchen counter ready to start cooking. This time it was going to be perfect and she couldn't take any chances. She reached for her lucky apron, it has horribly tattered and was disgustingly covered in flowers (Ginny loved it), to find it not there and then she remembered placing it in the back of her closet so as not to use it all the time. It was lucky, and not to be overused. Ginny left and found it. When she went back to the kitchen an utter scene of disaster met her eyes.

The kitchen was in utter disarray, there was flour all over the place and poor Crookshanks was being chased around by Destry. All of the sugar and chocolate that she would have needed to cook was strewn all over the floor. It was not a pretty sight. The flour was still in the air so that when Ginny walked into the room it fell all over her. Destry and Crookshanks then ran out of the kitchen leaving Ginny to deal with the mess they had left behind.

Ginny stared around the kitchen in utter disbelief. A minute before her beloved kitchen had been a scene of domestic perfection and now it looked like the site of a disaster area. Completely frustrated and on the verge of tears Ginny flopped down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

Ginny knew that she should floo Hermione, but Hermione had done something she'd been threatening to do for years, she'd taken a vacation. The idea of flooing Harry about baking was laughable. That left her with no one else to floo (who wouldn't immediately give up the surprise to her family) besides Luna Lovegood. Luna may seem ditsy yet when called upon for help she had the uncanny ability to immediately understand the problem and make you feel better about it.

Ginny grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, she stuck her head in yet once she moved a mass of flour from her hair fell down onto her face making her cough. When she looked up into the house she realized that it looked nothing like Luna Lovegood's house. In fact, it seemed to look remarkably like a room Salazar Slytherin would have liked to keep. The walls were draped in ornate flags of green and silver.

"Shit" Ginny muttered. Of course she got the wrong house. She prepared to pull her head back, however she heard behind her a large yowl and felt herself being pushed into the house, undoubtedly by Crookshanks the Terrible. She lay there on the floor too exhausted to hoist herself back up when she heard him speak, "What the bloody hell are you doing in my house"

Surprised, Ginny shot to her feet and found herself staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy who had just walked into the room, interestingly enough, in a towel.

"I asked you a question" Draco said icily

"Uhhh" Ginny stuttered unable to give him an explanation that didn't sound completely ridiculous. In fact, she was sure she did look pretty ridiculous covered in flour and sugar and random bits of chocolate sticking in her hair.

"Well, I hadn't meant to come here" Ginny finally managed.

"That much is obvious" Draco replied still staring at her.

"I meant to go Luna's flat"

"Lovegood? Weasley, I don't care who you're supposed to visiting. The only thing I care about is that you get out of my house." Ginny guessed that Draco was still angry at her.

"So it's back to Weasley now, eh?"

"Of course it is, now I don't think you heard me properly. Get the hell out of my house."

Ginny sighed at his stubbornness but decided that she didn't have enough time to convince him of her innocence and bake a cake. She looked around for some floo powder and found herself lost.

"Sorry Malfoy, but unless you've got any more floo powder I'm afraid that you're stuck with me"

"What?"

"You don't have floo powder."

"Of course I don't have floo powder, I apparate. Why don't you do the same, you're not 16 anymore"

"Oh." The truth was Ginny hated to apparate, the sensation of apparating always left her completely disoriented and she only did it when she had to do it. It didn't help that she had left her wand back at her flat. She told him so.

"You're kidding, you of all people should know that you have got to have your wand with you at all times Weasley. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if you left your wand at your flat on purpose. This is all just some little plot of yours" Draco ranted as though he was finally seeing the light. Ginny's mouth dropped open in disbelief as he continued,

"You probably just realized that sleeping around with Potter was the worst thing you could do, although I should warn you that it's going to take a lot more than that for me to forgive you."

Ginny shut her mouth and looked at him. He was completely daft, almost worst than Harry Potter himself, "Actually, I don't believe my views have changed much Malfoy. I've never slept with Harry"

"I find that hard to believe when I come to your flat and find him traipsing around in his boxers"

"He wasn't traipsing, he just opened my bloody door! And he was staying at my place because he had a Pixie infestation!"

"Pixie Infestation!" he scoffed "you must think I'll believe anything you say"

"God Malfoy, would you get your head out of your arse and just listen to me! I have never—"

"We're going around in circles. I have no wish to discuss this with you any further Weasley"

Ginny was completely angry at this moment and couldn't help it, "Well then maybe it's your pecker that you've got up there instead of your head."

"Hilarious Weasley, your extraordinary wit never ceases to amaze me. Well since I'll be kicking you out within the next five minutes, is there something you wanted or are you just here to annoy me?" he said blandly while looking at his fingernails of the hand that wasn't holding up the towel, of course.

Ginny glared at him with all her might but considering that he was more interested in his nails than he was in her, it was to no avail. As she slowly calmed down she realized that while she was here she could at least get what she came for initially.

"Actually there is Malfoy" his head jerked upwards "Do you happen to have any sugar?"

He looked at her as a small smirk appeared on his lips, "Literally or figuratively?"

She stared back, "Literally"

"Well Weasley, what makes you think that I should give you any of _my sugar_"

Ginny blanched, she had never really thought of why he should give her some of his sugar "Well you know it's for my mum's birthday" she said that deliberately knowning that Draco had somewhat of a soft spot for her mother. When no one else in her family was willing to accept him Molly Weasley did. And whenever you had Molly Weasley's approval it was undying. "I'm baking her her favorite cake"

"And you can't just buy her something like a normal person"

"No, I don't want to. She would appreciate this so much more" Ginny watched and knew that Draco was weakening. "And at the rate I'm going I might not even be able to make it to her celebration dinner, she'd be so disappointed. I mean her only daughter—the only other one in a family of men to understand her….." Ginny continued along this vein until Draco interrupted,

"Fine, I suppose that you can"

A genius idea hit Ginny just as he agreed and she then decided to take it just a little further "You know now that I think about it, my kitchen is completely ruined. So even if I get any sugar I won't be able to make it in time for her birthday celebration"

Draco's eyes narrowed "what exactly are you asking Weasley?"

"Is it possible that I could use your kitchen?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on Draco! My mom loves this cake and she won't bake it for herself because she thinks it's indulgent. Do you want her to go a year without it?"

"Leave your mother out of this"

"I can't, it's all about her" Ginny said reasonably.

Draco stared at her. After a few moments and with a resigned sigh he agreed, "Fine Weasley, but don't think I'm going to leave you in there by yourself! Next thing I know, you're going to ruin my kitchen"

"Malfoy you barely even use your kitchen, I doubt you would realize if it was in utter ruins"

"You know what Weasley unless you don't want to use my kitchen I suggest that you stop talking"

Ginny smirked and wisely held her tongue as he swept out of the room and down the hall. Ginny followed after him and he led her to the kitchen. He then left her in there despite his ridiculous claim that he was going to stay and watch her cook

Ginny could not believe the turn of events. Just a little under an hour ago she was sitting in her kitchen on the verge of tears, and now she was in Malfoy Manor in the kitchen that she had commandeered from Draco. It seemed a bit unreal, and that was because it definitely was. When Draco walked back into the kitchen he was properly dressed and he looked around the kitchen in disdain at the mess that she had made so quickly.

"I see it took you no short amount of time to start abusing my hospitality."

Ginny serenely ignored him, something that she had become increasingly good at in the past few years. Draco seemed to take a hint and sat down on a stool on the other side of the counter and watched as she began to work. After about twenty minutes of him drawing in a stray patch of flour he spoke up, "Weasley, I'm bored."

"You can leave"

"And allow you to destroy my kitchen I think not." He said, Ginny scoffed.

"Come on Weasley, you know when I'm bored I get destructive." Ginny sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"Weasley? Are you even listening to me"

She had obviously forgotten how needy he could be at times. Ginny whirled around and shook her baking pin at him, "Fine, but if you want to help you've got to do exactly what I tell you to do"

"Alright then"

Ginny turned around confused. Merely two minutes ago he was yelling at her in anger and now he was attempting to bake. Something was wrong.

"Put on an apron and wash your hands" she ordered. A few minutes later he spoke "Alright, done."

"Alright Weasley"

"Good, now get a pan. Got it?" He nodded "Now grease it." Ginny ordered without even turning around to look at him. She wondered if he even knew what that meant as he had never really _had_ to cook a day in his life, looking out of the corner of his eye it was obvious that he had.

The next few minutes passed along in silence except for the sounds of them both working. Ginny was beginning to think that this could actually go without incident when three things happened simultaneously: she heard a loud pop, she saw white and she could feel Draco stumble into her coughing hoarsely. Experiencing dejavu as a large amount of flour settled into Ginny's hair once again she turned around to see Draco completely covered in flour with his wand in his hand coughing a great amount.

"What in the world were you thinking!"

"The bag wouldn't open" he said meekly, Ginny looked behind him to see the empty flour bag obediently floating down to the floor. Ginny was so angry, she could barely speak. This was the second time someone had ruined the cake for her mother. She then did the only thing she knew how, she got a handful of chocolate and sugar and threw it at him. It hit him full on in the face. He stared at her in surprise and for a moment Ginny could not believe what she had just done. Was that what all this cooking had reduced her to? A sugar throwing maniac?

Noticing the glint in his eye, she quickly scrambled behind the counter. Draco ran after her with a bit of the chocolate sauce that she had just made, he caught her and poured it on top of her hair. Ginny could not help but squeal, for the chocolate was still warm. Ginny looked at a nearby pan and saw her reflection and couldn't help but burst out laughing. The two of them looked absolutely ridiculous.

When she finally calmed down and looked Draco in the face, he was staring back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to be in the middle of the biggest argument of their relationship when he stepped forward and wiped at the flour and chocolate on her cheek and smudged it even further.

"You know you're only making it worse" Ginny said frankly.

"I know" he replied and kissed her making her dizzy.

Ginny leaned into the kiss as he moved forward and pushed her against the counter. The edge of the counter was digging painfully into Ginny's back yet somehow she simply didn't register the pain. If she had, she wouldn't have cared. Draco's hands deftly untied her apron and found their way into her shirt. His hands against her bare skin and the feel of his experienced fingers reminded Ginny of how much she missed his ministrations. She kissed him with renewed vigor, encouraging him even further. He swiftly lifted her onto the counter and moved between her legs without their lips ever losing contact. Ginny realized where this was headed but decided that she couldn't let it go any farther without him truly understanding. She pulled back and spoke.

"Draco, wait"

His breathing heavy and strained he said "What is it?"

"You know that I never did anything with Harry. I would never do that to you, I love you too much." She looked firmly into his eyes.

His expression never changed as he searched her eyes any hint of a lie. He then sighed "I know. I mean deep down I know, but there's that part of me that still thinks that all of this is too good to be true. That one day you'll just leave me"

Ginny placed small kisses on the corner of his mouth and face and said "that would never happen."

He smiled, "I sure hope not, then who else would I have to come destroy my kitchen and steal all my sugar."

"No One."

"Exact-" Draco was cut off as Ginny pulled him in once more for a kiss.


End file.
